Private School Mishaps
by RedEyedGirl100
Summary: After testing out a rumor that was going around the school and finding out it was actually true Jean get himself and Marco lost during a school field trip to a national park. Can he confront Marco about the rumor and find their way back to the hotel before nightfall, and how does Armin fit into all of this? Jean/Marco, hinted side pairings, hinted threesomes. Going to be nsfw.


"Okay it has been brought to the school's attention that there is a rumor going around that the boy's bathroom on the first floor outside the gym is being used for sexual activates. If this information proves to be true then all guilty parties will be suspended right on the spot and punished further. Also remember to bring in your permission slips for the week long field trip to the national park. We'll be staying at a hotel so be sure to pack everything you'll need and some spending cash. Also remember to find a friend of the same sex to share a room with, those who don't will have to room with a parent or teacher." The science teacher Miss. Hanji said reading off a piece of paper that was given to her at the beginning of the day.

Jean leaned back in his seat, turning his head to look over his shoulder, to check the clock, three more minutes until lunch. The hands on the clock seemed to move slower the more intensely he stared. Miss. Hanji then rambled on about their home work assignments, the due dates, how they would be moving on to the next lesson within the next week or so. Before class let out the teacher reminded them to bring the permission slips in. Jean stood, grabbing his text book and sliding it underneath his arm. The class crowed by the door, pushing and shoving until they found their way out. He joined up with Marco at his locker and together they walked to lunch.

They got their food and sat down in their usual seats. Eren and Armin's table was kiddy corner from theirs, Connie and Sasha were sitting there as well, they were freaking out about the fact that they wouldn't be able to room together. "Sasha you could always room with Mikasa. Connie could stay with Eren, seeing that Marco and I were going to room together." Armin suggested. No seemed to be entirely thrilled with that plan.

"I thought we were going to room together?" Jean asked looking at his friend.

"We still can, Armin and I just have a project for school that we are working on together. We were hoping to finish it during the field trip." Marco explained with a small smile. Armin looked over his shoulder at them. Bertholdt and Reiner soon joined into the conversation, changing the subject completely.

"Hey did your teacher talking about the rumor going around? Apparently someone is giving blow jobs in the bath room for money." Reiner said leaning back in his seat, Jean leaned over the table to keep from having their back touch. Eren and Jean both stared at him. "Honestly I can't believe it, I thought that sort of thing only happens at public schools." He added before leaning forward back into his spot.

"Its only a rumor, I don't see why everyone is making such a big deal out of it." Jean said and picked at his food. Reiner smirked and turned around in his seat. Eren actually agreed with Jean for once. Jean turned around in his seat and stared at him. "Unless you can prove other wise." Jean commented.

"Actually I know someone who's been to the bathroom. Apparently its set up like a glory hole but you know without the hole in the wall set up, you can't see who's doing it way to dark, could be a girl but it could be a guy. You just take the money and slid it under the door, its open during free period." He explain and everyone was now staring at him. Annie rolled her eyes before taking her tray and leaving, this was one conversation she did not want to be a part of, Bertholdt followed after her, he looked more disappointed then annoyed.

By now the only ones still listening to him were Eren and Jean. "Yeah right I don't believe you." Jean said and turned around in his seat so he could continue eating his lunch.

"Why don't you go find out then?" Reiner suggested and Jean turned back around.

"And lose my money in some stupid joke. I don't think so." Jean said, he was broke enough as it is, this stupid field trip coming up had drained him dry.

Eren looked over at Reiner and tapped on his arm to get his attention. "Jean's just saying that because he's to afraid to find out."

"I'm not fucking afraid, I just don't want to lose my money in some stupid prank!"

"Then how about I give you twenty dollars, and you go find out, if you chicken out you can give me the money back or if it does prove to be false you lost nothing right." Eren said and pulled out his wallet. Jean glared at him and snatched the twenty from his hand.

"This really stupid you guys! Jean you're not really going to do this are you?" Armin stared at them all shaking his head.

"I'm just going to prove that its just a rumor, besides if its a prank nothing will happen."

"What if the rumors are true and there is someone doing that!" Armin pointed out and Jean was silent. He didn't think about that part, he was purely relying on this being just another stupid rumor like the one about Connie and Sasha doing it, those two were just friends. Besides the thought of someone doing that sort of thing on school grounds sounded a lot less likely then a pair of best friends turning into lovers.

Free period came and Jean stood in front of the bath room. He was going to use his cell phone to prove that it was empty in there, it even had a flash so it could take pictures in the dark. This bathroom was certainly under construction, its been so since this school opened, they never got around to actually fixing it. Jean had been in there once before in order to skip class. He remembered that there was only one sink the other one was missing, there weren't any lights, the stalls were broken down and laying on the ground, someone last year stole one of the toilets as a senior class prank and placed it in the school office, for some strange reason it was still there.

The door was open just a crack, a sign was taped to the door that read 'out of order'. With a sigh he took the money that was given to him and slid it underneath the door. He then walked inside and closed the door behind himself. He held his breath and listened, sure enough he heard the light breathing of someone else in the room. Who ever it was walked closer, stepping over a stall wall. There was then two hands holding onto his waist.

His first thought was that it was Eren playing a joke on him but the hands were too big to belong to that asshole. Jean then thought it was Reiner but the hand size still wasn't right. The hands moved to his belt and they undid it and yanked it from its loops. Jean realized very quickly that this wasn't Eren or Reiner playing a prank on him. Jean then let out a feeble little noise that was something between a squeak and a yelp. There was a small thump sound as the person went down to their knees.

He could feel their hands running up the inner part of this thighs and then their finger tips slipping into the the elastic waist band of his briefs, slowly tugging them down. Jean's heart jumped into his throat and with his hands shaking he dug in his back pocket for his phone. His hands were shaking and the palms of his hands were coated in sweat. The person start kissing his stomach moving lower and lower with each kiss.

Jean pulled out his cell phone and quickly snapped a picture, he then turned tail and ran out the door, fixing his pants and tripping over his own feet, as he rushed to his next class of the day he stopped outside the door to calm himself. Breathing fast he shoved his phone into his pocket before the teacher could see it and take it from him, he was already getting a puzzled glance from her. He sat in his seat with his head down and his face was red all the way to his ears.

But the cell phone sat in his pocket like a burning coal, he couldn't get it off his mind, he had a picture of who was giving blow jobs, he had all he needed to find out who was doing this. Maybe he could print of a picture and turn it into the office anonymously and get who ever was doing it suspended. Maybe he could black mail who ever was doing it, although he wasn't to thrilled with that idea, it made him feel like he was going to be someones pimp. Or maybe he could just confront the person doing it and see what he could do to get them to stop before they got them self into a possibly dangerous situation. All these ideas were racing though his mind.

He waited and waited to look at that picture. Every fiber of his being was dying to know who it was, he decided to look when he reached the safety of his bed room, he didn't want anyone else to see this picture. He would get suspended as well and his mother would kill him if that were to happen. She would kill him twice over for what was going on in the picture as well. He looked over at the clock and saw Marco staring at him.

Marco quickly looked away when he noticed that Jean had caught him staring, his face was flushed with color and he was doing his nervous twitch of picking at his finger nails. The bell rang and everyone sprung out of their seats and crowded around the door, pushing, and shoving trying to hurry and leave. Except Marco who was struggling against the crowd to get to Jean. Jean saw his struggle and tried to force his way to him but with the mass of people at the door this proved to be no easy task.

In the end Marco lost against his fight and was shoved though the door, he waited there nervosly for Jean. As soon as he saw him he grabbed his arm and pulled him aside. "I need you use your cell phone." He said, avoiding eye contact and shifting his wight from foot to foot. He seemed to get smaller when he asked.

Jean shook his head. "I can't I need it right now. Ask Armin." He said and tried to escape but Marco followed, his face burning red.

"Please Jean, just let me see it real quick. I'll give it right back." The pitch of his voice raised, he was getting desperate and Jean could only walk faster.

"The battery is dead, sorry Marco, maybe next time. Listen I uh really need to go." Jean then bolted down the hallway, getting as much space between him and anyone else that might ask to barrow his cell phone. He got his bag and ran to the bus, he sat in the back, in that strange little half seat and took up as much space as he possible could. He was tempted to look right there and then, but with so many people still around he didn't want to risk anyone else seeing the picture.

The bus ride felt like it was taking forever, and his house was only the fourth stop. His mother was out in the yard watering her flowers, with her hand on the center of her back as she complained of her old age, Jean flew past her to avoid having to talk about his day with her. He went upstairs to his room, closed the door, and locked it. Finally, all alone, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out the phone. Taking a breath he clicked the screen to view images. The thumb nail was to small to make out a face, so with his thumb he pressed on the image to view the larger picture.

He stared at the picture, clearly able to make out who it was now, only he wasn't sure if he was seeing things right. He turned his phone off then back on and rechecked the image to see if he had really seen what he thought he just saw.

When the image was still the same he couldn't help but to drop his phone in total horror and scream like he just saw a spider. Black hair with a part down the middle, slightly tanned skin, brown eyes, and freckles. There in the picture was Marco.

...

_Here is chapter one, I plan for this fic to be very nsfw. Right now I'm thinking about adding a threesome into the mix but who knows._

_Updates will be pretty slow I crashed my car so now I'm working my ass off to pay for it. _


End file.
